


All the steps towards you

by Sashaya



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Android!Jarvis, Cyberhusbands, Feels, JARVIS is jealous, Kinda, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:26:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were four times when Tony felt something was up and one time he knew what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the steps towards you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nehelena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nehelena/gifts).



> Gift for my beta Nehelena, who got herself pulled in the wonderful world of Cyberhusbands!

The first time – because there’s always the first time, obviously – Tony didn’t think much about how the Iron Man suit stood between him and Rhodey, who looked alarmed. 

“Down, boy” Tony said, putting his hand on the armor’s shoulder (for which he actually had to stand on his toes) but the suit didn’t stand down. “It’s okay, Jarvis. We’re all friends here. Right, Rhodey?”

“Yeah” Rhodey said through clenched teeth. “I’ll call you later, Stark” he said finally and turned around, leaving the lab as fast as he could without running. 

Tony sighed and ran a hand over his face, ignoring the pang in his chest.

“What was that for, Jarvis?” he asked, sitting down on the bench and bailing his hands into fists. “What were you thinking?! Rhodey’s a friend! You know him!”

“I am sorry for causing you distress, sir” the proper, English voice filled the lab. “But I cannot apologize for my actions. Colonel Rhodes was posing as a threat to you sir and I reacted accordingly” 

“Jarvis…” Tony growled.

“If I may sir” the AI cut in and Tony blinked in surprise. “According to my data, Colonel was in the state of mind that your intercourse would likely end up with him physically attacking you. I could not let this happen”

Tony sighed again and rubbed his temple, feeling a headache coming.

“Fine!” he snapped. He stood up and reached the bar. “Call Pepper, tell her I’m unavailable for the time being. And put the house into lock down. Now”

“Right away, sir” Jarvis responded immediately. “Anything else, sir?”

“Yeah, put on some music” before he even finished speaking, Highway to Hell started blaring through the speakers. Tony smiled weakly. “Good boy”

*

The second time – the second time Tony actually saw as the first one. Because it was big.

“Sir?” 

“Yes, baby?” Tony didn’t stop working, the metal melting with ease under his experienced hands. 

“Will you build me a body, sir?”

That actually made Tony stop dead in his track, thankfully the safety protocols (set up by Jarvis of course as Tony didn’t think about something so unimportant) turning of the welder. He stood, frozen, trying to process what he just hear.

“Come again?”

“Will you build me a body, sir?” Jarvis repeated calmly. “I have found that possession of material body might become more suitable for taking care of you and assuring your safety, sir”

Tony took off the goggles and wiped the sweat off his forehead. He put the tools down and took the piece of cloth from Dummy. He made a face and threw it away, seeing how filthy it was. 

“What sprung that on?” Tony asked, shooting You a glare as the bot rolled over to him with a fire extinguisher. “Other AIs making fun of you?”

“No, sir. As I said before it will be more beneficial for you and me as well. I am also quite certain that Ms. Potts would feel more assured if you had someone real to look after you”

“You’re real” Tony said automatically, like he needed to reassure his AI.

“Of course, sir” Jarvis agreed. “But I am also unable to treat your wounds and lead you to bed when you have no power left after rescuing the world, sir”

“Point” Tony nodded. “But why now? This sudden idea is more my style then yours, J”

“It is not sudden. I have consider it since you came back from Afghanistan, sir. I had put off asking, seeing as you took on more responsibilities. However, since the Mandarin incident, I decided I could not delay any longer”

“Jarvis…”

“Please, listen to me, sir” Jarvis said softly and Tony only nodded for him to continue. “I have felt powerless and useless. I have come close to losing you, sir and I was unable to stop it. I wish to be of more use to you. Sir”

Tony rubbed his eye, pretending that the wetness didn’t come from tears.

“Your logic is flawed. If you have a body, then you’re restricted as every human, J”

“I know, sir. But I will still find myself able to help you on physical level. That would be enough to recompense the limits” 

“Fine! Fine!” he said. “But I’m not gonna explain anything to anyone. Especially to Pepper. Or Grandpa Steve”

“Understood, sir”

“So!” Tony clapped and smiled widely. “Where should we start?”

*

It was before Tony finished the body and the genius spent the last 27 hours adding, melting, designing, redesigning, creating and destroying. He closed his eyes only just for a second or maybe two and fell asleep in position that had to be less then comfortable. 

You rolled in and clumsily draped a blanket over their creators body and Dummy actually froze, making sure he wouldn’t wake Tony up. 

Tony was quiet, his breathing even, relaxed and peaceful like never before.

“Thank you, sir” Jarvis said softly, dimming the lights and saving all the progress.

*

The third time was far from subtle and after Jarvis uploaded himself inside his new body. He opened his eyes for the first time to see a waiting, proud Tony, whose whole face lit up seeing the robotic blue eyes stare back at him. 

“Perfect!” Tony exclaimed, pulling away to give Jarvis some room. “Try to move, J. Something simple, like a wave? Or…”

In a matter of seconds Tony found himself pressed into a synthetic, clothes-less chest with artificial limbs around his waist. He blinked and coughed.

“It seems everything is running perfectly well, sir” Jarvis said, his voice still with a gentle English accent Tony gave him years ago. 

“Uh-um, th-that’s good. Really good” Tony mumbled and involuntary made a mental note that Jarvis’ skin was warmer than average and he needed to check if it wasn’t a defect. 

Jarvis released him and stared at the genius intensely. Tony coughed again. 

“Right… Let’s check your senses”

“Sir?” 

“Yes, baby?” 

“Thank you, sir”

Tony turned around, a smile on his lips and a faint, almost non-existent blush on his tanned cheeks.

“Stop with the feels, J. Let’s do science!”

*

“You did what?!” Pepper yelled – actually yelled – at Tony, staring at him with a mix of emotions. “Why did you do that?”

“Jarvis asked…”

“No, Tony. Stop. Stop right there” Pepper pressed a hand to her forehead and tried to calm herself. “I’m not saying Jarvis isn’t smart and sentient but that’s you, Tony, all you. You being…!”

“Being what?” Tony snapped harshly.

“Being selfish! Jarvis wants what you want! Why would you…”

“I assure you Ms. Potts that this decision was my own and my judgment was not led by sir’s want or opinion” Jarvis spoke up suddenly, startling Pepper, who managed to forget for a second that he was there. “I inform you and the others presented on the premises…” Tony looked up in alarm, but Jarvis’ lack of reaction calmed him down enough not to start shouting yet. “…that it was not sir’s ‘egoism’ as you call it, but my own request. Which sir was kind enough to fulfill. Is it all, Ms. Potts?”

“Yes, it is Jarvis” she said finally and gave Tony a firm look. “I’ll call you later, Tony”

“Yeah, you do that” Tony replied, not looking at her but studying his AI, who looked right back at him.

*

The fourth time Tony found funny. Quite some time had passed since Jarvis and the Avengers’ first meeting and they all managed to somehow co-exist. Until they didn’t.

“Um, Jarvis?” Steve asked, not certain why the AI was giving him such an intense glare. “Did something happened?”

“As a matter of fact yes, something happened, Captain” Jarvis spoke emotionlessly - like he always spoke to anyone who wasn’t Tony Stark. “You happened, Captain Rogers and you complete disregard of sir’s kindness and acts of good will”

“What do you mean?” Steve frowned, trying and failing to understand. 

“Actually what I said, Captain. You kindly received some of sir’s precious time and since then you keep on harboring more and more of it. This behavior is unacceptable”

Steve blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice.

“What?”

“Sir is a busy man, who does not have enough time to indulge all your ideas. I strongly advise you to cut down on the time you keep disturbing sir. I also express my opinion that you should suppress the need to wander inside sir’s laboratory without previous permission. And even then you should think through if you have good enough reason to disturb sir” Jarvis laid out everything and Steve could only nod dumbly at this. He looked over Jarvis shoulder to shoot Tony a questioning look. 

The genius, who had walked into the room a minute ago and managed to hear most of their conversation, had dark circles under his eyes but there was still an amused smile on his lips. He strutted past Jarvis and squeezed his ass .

“Don’t be jealous, baby” he threw his AI a flirtatious smile. “You know I love you”

Jarvis gaze softened as always when he looked at Tony and Steve felt that was his queue to leave. He didn’t know what happened next and he actually didn’t want to know, but Tony’s laughter coming from the kitchen made the corners of his mouth twitch. 

*

Jarvis stood behind the glassed walls of Tony’s lab and watched as his creator threw another wrench at the wall and kicked the chair again. 

“Shouldn’t you do something?” Barton asked from behind him and Jarvis felt embarrassed that he didn’t notice him approaching. He kept his face emotionless and shot the agent a short gaze. 

“I am afraid that there is nothing I can do to ease sir’s distress right now” the blonde said and Clint really shouldn’t be surprised for umpteenth time that he could hear actual emotions. Jarvis was Stark’s baby, of course the AI would be sentient enough to develop emotions.

“He’s gonna hurt himself” Clint pointed out as another piece of metal slammed against a wall.

“Then I will be there to treat his wounds” Jarvis replied. “It is what sir needs. As much as I am discontent with the actions sir picked as a way to deal with his emotions, I cannot stop him. Sir… Tony is unable to deal with his feelings any other way” 

Alarms blared inside Clint’s head but he decided to ignore them and see what was going to happen next.

“He’s lucky he has you” Clint patted the AI on the shoulder and walked away. Though he still managed to hear Jarvis’ quiet reply.

“I am lucky to have him”

*

The fourth time didn’t go how it was suppose to. 

“Hey, J. I think I’m gonna be late for dinner” Tony said into the comm. as he fought the Doom-bots. 

“Sir, the suit has taken a serious damage. I advise against engaging in a hand-to-hand combat” came Jarvis reply.

“That’s gonna be quite difficult, dear” Tony grunted, swinging his fist at the bot. 

“Incoming from Black Widow, sir” 

“Put her through” Tony barely dodge the round of bullets shot at him. “What can I do for you hotness?”

“ _Doom has a bomb_ ” Natasha spoke, all business like.

“What’s Thor or Steve doing?”

“ _Fighting, Stark_ ” she growled at him. “ _Get him_ ”

“Aye, aye, mistress” he shot a repulsor beam at the bot and sped at the general direction where he last saw Doom. The madman was already gone but Tony didn’t need his scanners to notice the bomb. One minute and ticking. 

“That’s not my kind of party” he murmured, already running possible ways out of this situation. “Got the bomb. Won’t make it on time” he said into to comm. “Jarvis, we’re going swimming”

“Sir?”

“Full speed, J. We don’t have time” Tony shot up into the sky suddenly and made his way towards the ocean. The time-clock in front of him showed 32 seconds. “Faster” 

“Promise me you will make it through, sir” Jarvis said suddenly. 

“Jarvis…”

“Please, do not leave me alone” Jarvis added and Tony said nothing, taught to never make such promises. 

7 seconds before the explosion, Tony made it far away to deem it save. He let go of the device and flew away as fast as he could. The detonation shook the armor and Tony swore loudly.

“Sir?”

“I think I’ll make it to dinner, baby” Tony spoke softly and smiled.

“Thank you, sir” Jarvis said and before Tony could even acknowledge it, he added. “Thai is still what you desire, sir?”

“Surprise me, baby”

*

Bruce was just sitting there and staring at Tony. Finally, the genius had enough and snapped his head up.

“What?!” 

Bruce was silent for another 17 seconds before speaking. 

“Jarvis…”

“What about Jarvis?” Tony looked alarmed and Bruce had to quickly calm him down.

“Nothing’s wrong, Tony. It’s just…”

“What?” Tony put down his wrench and turned fully towards his fellow scientist. “Spill it, Big Guy”

“Um, does he seems off to you?”

“Off? As how off?” Tony sounded genuinely confused.

“Human” Bruce replied and it was Tony’s turn to be silent.

“Jarvis is perfectly fine” he said finally, the coldness in his voice hurt Bruce. “You have a problem with him, then fuck off”

“No, Tony, I don’t have any problem with Jarvis” Bruce quickly assured Tony. “It’s just… Have you noticed how he behave around you?” Tony blinked, the anger melting away.

“How?” he asked. 

“Like he’s in love” Bruce said and seeing Tony’s stunned expression, decided to leave the genius alone. When he left, Tony was still frozen to his spot and Bruce thought that maybe it would be better if he hadn’t said anything.

*

The fifth time was as subtle as the third and as unexpected. 

“Jarvis” Tony looked at his AI with a mix of determination and curiosity. 

“Yes, sir?” Jarvis held his creators gaze, his own artificial eyes surprisingly soft. 

“You…” Tony stopped and ran a hand through his hair.

“Are you unwell, sir?” the AI asked, sounding worried. He took a step towards Tony, but the genius put a hand on his chest, stopping him in place. 

“You love me” Tony said with all the certainty he could muster. 

“Yes, sir” the blonde replied with no hesitation. 

“Stop!” Tony shouted and Jarvis felt what he would categorized as ‘hurt’. “Stop calling me ‘sir’”

“Tony” Jarvis all but breathed out his name and suddenly there was a genius pressed tightly to him. “Tony”

“Be quiet, J” Tony murmured and kissed him, standing on his toes. Jarvis’ arms closed around his creator and he clumsily kissed back. 

“I love you, sir” Jarvis confessed, when they pulled away. “Tony” he corrected himself, when Tony shot him a glare. The AI felt himself smile widely. 

“Yeah, I love me too” Tony said and Jarvis knew him long enough to know it meant ‘I love you too’. But his sir… his Tony couldn’t admit his emotions like normal humans could. That was okay, Jarvis knew how to speak Tony’s language.

*

“Dammit!” Clint swore loudly, handing Natasha fifty bucks. “It shouldn’t count! Bruce tipped him off!”

“Don’t be a sore loser, Clint” Bruce smirked at him. Natasha gave him half of her winnings. “It was nice making business with you, Ms. Romanov” 

“My pleasure” she smiled back at him and Clint groaned. He was played!

“I find it highly inappropriate that you would bet on sir and mine love-life” Jarvis appeared at the doorstep, actually startling them. Natasha glared at him. “Though, it seems that thanks are in order” the blonde faced Bruce. “Thank you, Doctor Banner”

“You’re welcome, Jarvis” Bruce smiled. “Where’s Tony?”

“Sir is currently resting in his master suit. I came to personally warn all of you that he would be unavailable for a few days”

“Kinky” Clint commented before Natasha elbowed him. 

Jarvis didn’t even spare him a glance. 

“Have a nice evening” he bowed slightly and exited the room. 

Clint tried to hit Natasha, who was staring at the AI’s backside, but she caught his hand. She looked between Clint and Bruce and shrugged.

“I’m still a woman” she explained and Clint murmured something about women-stealing AIs. Bruce could only laugh.


End file.
